VF-X-5-1 Striker
BACKGROUND (written by me) During the reconstruction years it was determined by UEDF/RDF command that a new Veritech Fighter was needed. While the VF-X-4 program was already well underway, that design was deemed too costly in resources and seemed too radical a departure from current methods and applications. While the decision for the VF-X-4 to o ahead with limited production would be made later, Earth still needed a new Veritech fighter and thus design work on the VF-X-5 program was initiated within weeks of the final battle for Macross City. The VF-X-5-1 was the first concept to come from the mind of earths engineers. It had a new transformation sequence (very similar to the later VF/A-6 Alpha fighter), slightly more powerful engines, and a slight increase in armour protection. It's armament consisted of a pair of head lasers, a pair of nose lasers, a pair of wing hardpoints, multiple internal micro-missile launchers and a new experimental magnetic railgun gunpod. The VF-X-5-1 was produced in very small numbers (less 20) and was in fact sent out for field testing. While tee increased clean firepower (by way of the internal micro-missile launchers) was a welcomed asset, pilots reported that the fighter just did not handle very well at all in atmosphere. They likened it to flying a brick by and large and 2 units were in fact lost due it the unit no being able to actually handle the stresses of tight maneuvering placed on them by their pilots. This caused the powers that be to recall what units remained and to do back to the drawing board. The new gunpod was also problematic at the best of times and more often than not just failed to work at all which eventually led to it begin abandoned entirely and units being issued GU-11's prior to the units themselves being recalled from field testing. The design and development of this fighter would help lead to several innovations seen in later model mecha such as the VF-X-5-2/MBR-12 Condor and VF-X-5-3/VF-5 Vindicator as well as the VF/A-6 Alpha and VF/B-9 Beta fighters. It is to be noted however that this design lacked a Gerwalk mode thus having only two modes, Fighter and Battloid. Note - the name Striker would crop back up in a later design meant for use by loyal Zentraedi forces Model Type - VF-X-5-1 Prototype Class - Multi-form Veritech Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 350 Arms - 130 Hands - 60 Legs/Engines - 175 Feet - 90 Wings - 125 Taiplanes - 60 Sensor pod - 40 Head - 100 Head Lasers - 25 Gunpod 75 AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Battloid Running - 96kph Leaping - 10m high 30m long jthruster assisted Flying in atmosphere - 192kph Flying in Space - Mach 8 Altitude - 1000m Fighter Flying in atmosphere @Sea level - Mach 1.4 Flying in atmosphere @10km - Mach 2.7 Flying in atmosphere @30km - Mach 4 Flying in space - Mach 8 Altitude - 35km Operational - 200 hours Range in Space - 2000km in space with reaction mass Statistics Height - Battloid 10.6m, Fighter 4.6m Width - Battloid 4.0m, Fighter 6.7mm Weight - 13 tons empty, 22.3 tons operational PS - Robotic 40 Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - Minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - 2 x Pratt & Whitney JG95A fusion plasma-air/reaction mass intermix turbines and 2 x RRL-2P Miniaturized Protoculture-cell energizer using 24 protoculture cells Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - GU-XX Gunpod Railgun Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1400m Damage - 2d4x10+10 per shot Rate Of Fire - semi automatic Payload - 60 armour piercing rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Note - This weapon would prove problematic at best and even before this design was abandoned the design team went back to using the GU-11 in it's place (See VF-1 entry) Weapon Type - Micro Missile System Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 6km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 1 or volleys of 1-16 Payload - 16 total, 8 chest, 2 per arm, 2 per leg Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Nose Lasers (2, fighter mode only) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1300m Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun. Gun fired in tandem (x2 damage). Guns can also be fired in conjunction with the head lasers in fighter and gerwalk modes. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Note - equivalent to a little more than a 20mm round Weapon Type - Head Lasers (2, both modes) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1300m Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun. Gun fired in tandem (x2 damage). Guns can also be fired in conjunction with the nose lasers in fighter and gerwalk modes. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Note - equivalent to a little more than a 20mm round Weapon Type - Hardpoints (2, 1 per wing. Must be depleted in order to transform into gaurdian or battloid)) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time or in pairs if same weapon mounted, equal to pilots attacks Payload - Can mount per hardpoint: 3 H.E. Air to Air Missiles or 1 Heavy H.E. Air to Air Missile or 1 Heavy H.E. Air to Ground Missile or 3 Light H.E. Bombs Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite plus the following +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 Autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 +15% to all piloting rolls Punch - 4d6 Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Restrained Punch 8d6sdc (1d4+1mdc) Systems of Note Fuel Capacity - The Veritech Fighters are extremely durable. The use of protoculture, micronized reactors and the science of Robotechnology, gives the Veritech an average, useful life span of 12 years before needing a new energy system. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 400km, can track up to 480 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attaempt to identify or lock on to the VF. Range - 400km Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Targeting System - Range: 400km and can target upto 24 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 200 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 500ft (152m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 300ft (91.5m). Telescopic capabilities: 6x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the Veritech 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another Veritech's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 250 miles (400km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech the Shadow Chronicles RPG Robotech RPG (Original) Strike Force